


Love Me Love Me

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, F/M, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack Kline Has Powers, POV Jack Kline, Protective Jack Kline, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Trans Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: jack was something special and harper couldn't let him get away again.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Harper Sayles
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love Me Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 : Stockholm Syndrome.  
> •×•  
> sort of stockholm, more forced love.  
> •••  
> none of this is consensual, harper's gross.

"harper? why are you doing this?"

harper looked up from her book as jack's voice echoed through the library, the boy sounding heartbroken and she furrowed her brow, "i.....i thought we fell in love at first sight." he continued, adding to her confusion, did she......did she actually get him to like her?

"what?"

"i'm not weak, like those other guys. i'm not afraid to really love you."

this had to be a trick, right? jack was a hunter after all, that part was obvious. but, did he actually feel something now? was this a part of his plan or not?

harper put down her book as jack walked out from the aisles of bookcases, making himself visible, "what would it be like......to be with someone alive?" he asked, giving her the puppy eyes, "someone who could.....walk you down the aisle in front of the whole town and start a family with....with me." he continued, giving her a toothy grin and she couldn't deny that her heart swelled at the expression on his face.

"but i tried to kill you."

"every relationship has it's stuff, right?"

harper gave jack a smile, "we could stay in the town you love and never leave." he cooed, looking at her like she carried the world on her shoulders, his eyes full of hope as he waited for an answer from her, but she was honestly left speechless.

nobody has ever said anything like that to her before, not even vance.

"SHE'S MINE!"

speaking of vance, the zombie ran full speed into jack, sending him flying into a book cart, "hey!" dean called and harper's eyes widened at the shotgun in the hunter's hand, gasping as he fired a shot into vance's chest, "no!" she cried and dean went for another shot, but vance snatched the gun out of his hands.

"look, i'm sure you were in love, okay? but this isn't love, not anymore."

"i love her."

"yeah, sure sure. but now it's some sort of a sick game! ya know? you have to eat people to stay together, i mean is that romantic? do you enjoy that? let's just think about this for a sec--"

dean's attempt at getting vance to calm down failed horribly as the undead jock grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against a wall, "vance!" harper cried and the two looked at her, the necromancer looking into vance's glassy eyes and realizing that if vance killed dean, she could grab jack.

of course, she'd have to deal with vance's body, but then she could start fresh with jack, make sure that he never left her.

"baby, kill him!"

vance smiled at that, raising his arm to strike but jack appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the man's arm and cuffing it, the skin burning from the silver and dean grabbed his other arm, doing the same and harper's eyes widened, "vance!"; she could grab jack later, right now she needed to go.

so that's exactly what she did, running out of the library and straight for her apartment, knowing that she had to leave this town if she wanted things to work out.

  
**•◇•**

  
jack was someone very special, there was no doubt in harper's mind about that.

he wasn't anything like any of the other boys who chased after her, he wasn't like vance either, but that's what was so great about him.

jack was strong but he obviously had a sensitive and gentle side, he seemed rather shy too but once harper got to know him, he was really sweet, despite the awkwardness that came from him trying to lie, and he listened to her (fake) past with vance with such focus.

jack was......he was better than vance. i mean, she left her hometown for him, that was definitely something right?

it has taken her a long time, much longer than she would've liked, but she finally found a way to get to jack; it wasn't like she could just walk up to him, especially with the knowledge that him and his family were hunters, but she could walk up behind him and with the right tools, he was hers.

which is exactly what she did and now here she was, flipping through a book and patiently waiting for jack to wake up from his little impact-induced nap so that harper could continue with her plan, the hex bag already prepared and the words to the spell ingrained into her mind.

a small moan caught harper's attention, looking to her left and seeing jack try and get out of the ropes that were binding him to the chair, "i'll take those off later, don't worry about them now." she cooed and the boy looked up, eyes wide before they squinted into a glare, "harper."

"that's me!"

"how did you.....why....."

harper giggled as jack tried to find words, "you're cute when you're confused, but isn't it obvious why i'm doing this? we had something jack."

"i was lying to you."

"that doesn't matter, with what i'm doing, you won't have to put on an act to tell me that you love me."

"that's.....that's awful."

harper shrugged, "every relationship has it's stuff right?" she smirked and he glared at her, "but, wouldn't it be nice to have a girlfriend, jack? to get married and start a family?" she asked and he let out a tiny chuckle, "i'm gay and transgender, we can't start a family or be in a happy relationship."

"the happy relationship can be solved with magic, not too hard. and bioligically, the family thing will work just fine, we have more in common than you think, jack."

it took jack a second to realize what she meant and he huffed, tugging on his binds again but getting nowhere with it, "i kinda wish that i didn't have to hex you, but magic is pretty fun to mess with so i won't complain." harper shrugged as she stood up, grabbing the hex bag wrapped in pink cloth and walking over to jack, pulling on his coat and shoving the bag in his pocket before gently grabbing his chin and looking into his eyes.

"aegrota amore."

harper watched as jack's irises slowly flashed a soft purple color and she smiled before kissing him, the boy kissing her back.

**•◇•**

  
"jack.......is missing?"

"he went out for supplies the other day and never came back, i can't find him because something is blocking me from getting to him and we've been looking but.....we don't have anything."

"you have nothing to help you find him?"

"i have stop light footage that sam found, but it isn't much help." castiel answered, passing a tablet to rowena to show her the video having called the witch for assistance because sam and dean were practically across the country on a hunt and they tried tracking jack's phone, but he had left it at the bunker by accident.

the video wasn't much, about thirty seconds of jack standing on a dark street corner and being smacked on the back of the head and sent into unconsciousness, the girl who struck him picking him up off the floor and dragging him away, looking up at the camera for a brief moment before it paused.

but, that millisecond was all rowena needed to know who she needed to kill for her boy.

"oh, she's as bad as her mother."

"what?"

"harper sales."

"jack mentioned her once or twice, but he didn't really elaborate."

"she's a young girl raised into necromancy and other dark magics. me and her mother had some.....business back in the day, that's not important." rowena explained, her expression filled with anger, "what is important is that i have an idea where she might be."

"then, we can just grab jack and go."

"that's thing she's probably enchanted him in some way that would make that extremely difficult, she wanted him for a reason and if she's anything like her mother, the spell would be strong and given the wee lad's power, i'd say things could get messy really fast."

"then we'll have a plan."

  
**•••**

  
jack and harper ran down the street, tightly holding hands as they ran as quickly as they could back to harper's apartment in belleville; it wasn't like they could live in lebanon, right?

they had been out on a little date, jack wanting to take his girlfriend out, but then harper saw a witch's familiar face and she knew that she had to take jack back home.

"harper! what's happening?!" jack cried, stopping as the insanity of the situation set in, not knowing why harper was so freaked out, "someone is trying to find us and you just have to trust me right now, baby."

"but, who was--"

"do you trust me?"

"yes, of course." he replied, not a single part of his body telling him that harper was bad because she was the best person in the world, why wouldn't he trust her?

harper smiled at him before they both began running again, going into the apartment building and rushing into the their shared flat, locking the door behind them; "jack, i need you to hide." she instructed and the blonde shook his head, "and just leave you?"

"they'll hurt you if you stay."

"and they'll hurt you if i can't stop them! i'm not going anywhere."

his stubbornness warmed harper's heart but also angered her, wishing that he'd just listen and hide so that the stupid witch wouldn't take her boy away, "i don't know why anyone would want to hurt you, but they'll have to get past me first." he added and harper smiled, leaning in and kissing him, a loud bang on the door making both of them jump and jack moved in front of harper, wanting to protect her and the door burst open; a tall man in a trench coat wielding a blade and a short woman with long red hair walked in.

jack's eyes went gold at the sign of danger, glaring at the two and their expressions turned to confusion and fear, "don't touch her." he growled, "jack, what are you doing?" the man asked, "how do you know my name?!"

"the spell is making him delusional."

"it's doing exactly what i want it to, actually."

everyone, except jack who was focused on the two, turned to harper and the necromancer smiled, "jack, you love me, right?" she asked, putting on an innocent act, and he nodded, "of course i do." he replied she looked to the two, smirking, "then kill them."

jack raised his arm, sending a blast of energy to the man and knocking him back, making the red head gasp and she ran forward, but the nephilim was quick and he flicked her wrist, sending her flying into a wall, "jack, this isn't you!" she called and jack turned, "i won't let you hurt her!" he screamed before walking over to her, grabbing her by the collar and shoving her against a wall, "jack, you don't love her, it's a spell--"

"liar!"

jack tightened his grip on her throat, making her gasp for air and the nephil jumped as he heard gunfire and a scream, but he didn't feel any bullets and he dropped the witch, turning and seeing harper on the ground, bleeding from a bullet wound in her head. "you....you killed.....harper!" he screamed, anger and grief filling him and he turned to the man, running at him and shoving him to the floor.

"castiel, there's a hex bag in his pocket!"

jack heard the woman cry but he barely registered her words, focused on killing this man as he wrapped his hands around his throat, squeezing as tightly as possible, wanting to avenge his girlfriend and vaguely feeling the man grab something out of his pocket, "you killed her." he growled out and the man gasped for air, but he threw something in the witch's direction.

jack froze as his vision went white, feeling as if he was waking up from a dream and he waited for his vision to clear, gasping as he realized what he was doing and he jumped up, letting go of castiel's throat, "dad! oh god, are you alright? i'm so sorry." he rushed out, helping castiel sit up, "i'm okay jack, we're okay."

"we--rowena!"

jack jumped up, rushing over to the witch and making sure she was alright, rowena giving him a kind smile, "i'm okay dear, are you alright? love spells are never fun to be under." she cooed and the nephilim swallowed thickly, nodding, "i'm okay......i'm okay."

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
